watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smartphone
's phone in Watch Dogs 2.]]A Smartphone interface is featured in ''Watch Dogs'''' and Watch Dogs 2.'' Description ''Watch Dogs'' The device itself will only be visible in Aiden's hand. Its design evokes the iPhone 4/4S, complete with a black shell and silver rim. The device features a shiny front face, most of which is occupied by the screen. The only visible physical front-facing button is presumably the "Home" button. The smartphone includes the Profiler app. The smartphone is able to receive calls and text messages and to access a variety of apps. When calls are being taken or text messages are being viewed, the HUD will show a contextual representation of what would be seen on the screen of the phone. ''Watch Dogs 2'' In Watch Dogs 2, Marcus Holloway's phone is depicted as a sleek, modern smartphone styled after the iPhone 5/5S, albeit with a slightly larger screen. The home button on the bottom is the Blume Corporation logo, which reflects that Blume produced the phone. Apps The main use of the smartphone comes from the various apps available on it. When the phone is pulled out for use, the heads-up display will have a contextual menu of the all the apps as they would appear on the phone. The various apps that can be found on the phone include: *Progression *Statistics *Skills Tree *DedSec Field Guide *Leaderboards Contracts *Fixer Contracts Utilities *Car On Demand *City Hotspots *"Musik" Media App *Song Sneak Fun/Games *Cash run *NVZN *Digital Trips *Challenges Online *Online Contracts *Online Session Watch Dogs 2 The smartphone's user interface has been stylised after Android's "Material Design style", with two pages of apps that can be switched between by pressing controller buttons. Each page has the capacity of 8 apps, with the dock holding 4 apps. The U.I now functions similarily in most aspects to a real smartphone, showing the time, the player's follower level, the current weather, and tomorrow's weather. New Apps * Nudle map: allows Marcus to access the map. * DedSec app: allows Marcus to select which mission he wishes to start (includes the mission description and follower bonus). * _/Research, allows Marcus to access the skill tree and buy upgrades with research points that he gets from leveling up. * App Shop: lets Marcus buy new apps. * Driver SF: currently unknown purpose, possibly a succesor to Car on Demand. * Camera: allows Marcus to take pictures and selfies. * Gallery: allows Marcus to review pictures. * Contacts: allows the player to call in-game characters and friends online. * Game Options: allows the player to modify the game's settings. Gallery (Watch Dogs) Top of smartphone ui.jpg Smartphone_(Contextual_Interface)-WatchDogs.png|An example of the smartphone interface Trivia *The smartphone can be used at the same time as weapons. * Although the smartphone is similar in composition and appearance to a conventional smartphone, the player does not have the ability to make calls and browse the Internet. *Unlike conventional Android and iOS devices, the in-game smartphone can have apps that occupy more than a tile, similar to the primary user interface of the Windows Phone 8. *The phone's design takes inspiration from three of the world's most popular smartphone platforms: the shell and profile is obviously designed after the iPhone 4 series (albeit with more pronounced curves), the (static) home button and front speaker is derived from high-end Samsung handsets, and the home screen design seems to be inspired by the Microsoft design language (formerly Metro) used on Microsoft's Windows Phone 8. ja:スマートフォン Category:Features